Legend
by SaphyreDraconis
Summary: AU - When your birthday turns your world upside down, what do you do? Adventure, Pranks & Romance galore. A Twilight goes to Hogwarts story. My first fanfic. Twilight canon pairings. HP alternate pairings. Rated T for the moment, may change.
1. Prologue

**LEGEND: PROLOGUE**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Harry Potter don't belong to me. *sobs* **

**~*~  
**

Severus POV 

The night sky was as black as the hoods worn by all the Death Eaters. As we stood still and silent in the standard semi-circle formation only the golden lining embroidered on 12 hoods scattered among the sea of black would allow the rest to distinguish the members of Lord Voldemort's Inner Circle.

12 members. 1 for each calendar month of the year. 1 member to be held responsible for the group on their assigned month. It allowed for a rotation of power among those who were willing to do absolutely anything to have it. I shuddered thinking back to the time when I used to be part of the mold. But that was before _he _took my love away. Now, things are different. Of course, my position remains the same. I am still in charge every February. Still feared by the rest of the Death Eaters. Still, in Lord Voldemort's favour. But it's for a wholly different cause. In a way, it's the only way I knew how to get a small piece of redemption in _her _eyes.

Just as I was about to start daydreaming about _her, _I heard the footsteps. Too light to belong to one of my kind, yet too heavy to be that of a human. And that disgusting scent! Lord Voldemort must be on his way then..with that pathetic excuse of a human Pettigrew. I've only a few more seconds to settle back into the role, to hide any trace of treachery and to hide my biggest truth of all….the fact that I am a…

Cold One.

~*~

After the boring and tedious 'rituals' of greetings and praising the greatness of our _Master _… each one was called out to bow before Lord Voldemort and kiss the hem of his robe. All this going on while he takes the opportunity to go through every single Death Eater's thoughts and memories. Occasionally he would find something to comment on. As it neared my turn to face him, I quickly brought to the fore of my mind the half-truths and total lies…enough to convince of my unwavering loyalty yet having some weight in the realm of reality. Of course, everything had already been absolutely discussed and practiced with Dumbledore, making it easy for even myself to believe the lies if I didn't know that they were just that, lies. Afterall, I AM his only source of information for the progress of the Dark Lord. Just like the Dark Lord depends on me to provide insight on the going ons in Hogwarts from an adult point of view.

As expected, the Dark Lord finds nothing to raise suspicion. My cover is still safe for now.

As the meeting drew to a close, the Dark Lord suddenly had an eerie smile on his face as he called Lucius Malfoy to stand on his side. Addressing us with his skeletal hand on Lucius' shoulder, he dropped news that shook what was left of my unbeating heart.

" My faithful followers, your orders are to remain as they were from the last meeting. Cause enough chaos and destruction to keep Dumbledore's Order busy while Lucius here…." Voldemort purred Lucius' name, adding a hissing sound at the end, " will be tasked with the main mission of persuading the vampire royalty to give their support to us in the fight for domination!"

Cheers were heard at that announcement as Lucius smirked and bowed to Voldemort. " It is my honor to serve you My Lord. I shall bring back good news."

"Make sure of it. For you can only return with their unwavering support. I do not tolerate failure Lucius. Now go!"

A final bow n kiss to the hem before Lucius brought his hood up, shrouding his face and swept out of the room.

Suffering Slytherin! He's sending Lucius to the Volturi?! The Royalty of Vampires to ask for an alliance in the war against Dumbledore, the Light and that Potter brat. And if the deal was good enough, there's a high chance that Aro would agree.

Oh crap!

~*~

Author's Note: Here's my first fanfiction. Thank you for reading. Review pls! Will try to update soon. Chapter 1 is a work-in-progress (W.I.P.)

regards,

Saphyre


	2. Surprise!

_AN: Finally another update! I've tried to update ASAP with all the heavy load at work. Having to work 2 nights with only 1 full day off in a row is tiring on the body. Please forgive me _

_Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling respectively. I can only dream of owning Edward..._

~*~

**LEGEND ** **CHAPTER 1: SURPRISE**

**Edward's POV**

5…4…3…2…1…

_RIIIINGGG!_

Who would have thought that one day I would be as eager as the rest of the class to be released from the confining walls of the school? Not that they were truly confining anyway, we could always ditch whenever we wanted. I smirked, thinking of the number of times Bella and I _had _ditched. Those were definitely beyond pleasant. Enjoying the warmer weather in our meadow definitely beats staying in school.

But now it was officially Summer Break. And as I made my way to fetch my angel, my dead heart kept leaping at the prospect of spending the vacation with her in my arms. Not to mention the little _surprise_ Carlisle has for the family.

"Edward!"

Quickly I caught my angel just before she tripped and swung her up in a circle before gently setting her back on her feet. Looking into her eyes, I couldn't help but wonder just how such a beautiful angel could ever have wanted to be with a monster like me.

"Bella…Did you have a nice lesson?" I asked with a cheeky tone and smiling that crooked smile that she loves.

"Hmm…let's see…nope" she replied, popping the 'p' and bringing herself closer to me. "Especially when you're not there to provide the entertainment," she continued suggestively arching her brow. I eagerly breathed in her freesia scent. With my arm carefully wrapped around her shoulder, we made our way to the Volvo where Alice & Jasper were casually leaning. Rosalie & Emmett had apparently decided to get a 'quickie' before Carlisle's surprise.

Hurryup hurryup hurryup hurryup!

_Alice. There's no need to hurry. We have all the time in the world._

I shook my head at Alice's excitement. Naturally, she would have already seen what the surprise would be. She's practically bursting at the seams with the prospect of packing for Bella.

As we neared my Volvo, Bella seems to have picked up on Alice's mood, or perhaps it was due to Jasper.

"Alice, what's up?"

"Oh Bella…you'll see. We're going to have so much FUN!" With that, she bounded into the back seat with Jasper.

The look on Bella's face was priceless. Fear, anticipation, dread and curiosity flashed across her face. It was so adorable. I couldn't hold back my chuckle, which only caused her to blush when she noticed that I was staring. Lovely.

**Bella's POV**

"_Alice, what's up?"_

"_Oh Bella…you'll see. We're going to have so much FUN!"_

Oh shoots.

I started thinking of all the Bella Barbie and insane shopping trips or worse…another gift. Nevertheless, I was curious as to what exactly could be the cause of her uncontained excitement. Poor Jasper must be having a hard time feeling anything of his own.

I wonder if it had anything to do with Edward. He _did_ seem a bit _off_ today.

Suddenly I heard a chuckle and as if on cue, my face started feeling flushed. Ooh...how I wished I didn't blush so easily.

"Let's go home." Says my Adonis.

I smiled. _Home_. I like the sound of that.

Being the speed demon that he was, we managed to reach the Cullen home in less than 10 minutes.

Alice practically bounded up the stairs into the house before Edward even got over to my side of the car. And before I knew it, I was carried bridal style moving at vampire speed into the living room.

Rosalie and Emmett were already seated on the loveseat, basking in the afterglow of their intimate activities. Alice and Jasper on the couch while Carlisle and Esme were seated on the sofa. Edward pulled me on top of him as we dropped into the only other available couch. After snuggling a bit further into Edward's lap, I giggled when I saw Alice bouncing on top of Jasper's lap, unable to hide her obvious excitement. Jasper's face was hilarious though, as he tried to keep from pouncing on Alice. What with all the stimulation he must be getting.

Edward nuzzled my neck and pulled me closer to him causing me to blush. I do believe if Carlisle didn't start soon, we might have an orgy in the living room due to the lust rolling off Jasper.

As if on cue, Carlisle stood up and cleared his throat. Oh goody, time to finally find out what's the big 'surprise'.

**Carlisle's POV**

As I looked upon my family, I couldn't help but wonder what would be their reaction to the news. But whatever the reaction, the decision has already been made. After all, there was much to catch up with my dear friend.

"For this summer, I've arranged for us to go on a little trip to England. We'll be staying there for a few weeks." The reactions were instantaneous. Alice bounded up from Jasper's lap and screamed in delight. Bella started discussing with Edward wondering if Charlie would allow her to go, and Emmett and Rosalie...well, they went back to what they did best.

"Bella don't worry. I've already asked Charlie for his permission. You are clear to travel with us." I said beaming at her. She really is part of the family now. It's just left the ceremony to make everything official.

"One last announcement. We'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon." With that said and done, I pulled my wife from the couch and the both of us went to prepare for the trip. Paying little heed to the chaos that erupted in the living room as the news finally sunk in.

~*~

_AN: A slightly longer chapter. Hope its okay. Please review! It keeps my adrenaline rush pumping. :)_


	3. London

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Anything that doesn't seem familiar from either series probably belongs to me. :p_

Previously on Legend

"One last announcement. We'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon." With that said and done, I pulled my wife from the couch and the both of us went to prepare for the trip. Paying little heed to the chaos that erupted in the living room as the news finally sunk in.

~*~

**LEGEND** **CHAPTER 2: LONDON**

**Alice POV**

Finally we're on the plane. I booked us the whole First Class compartment for us to enjoy. Only the best for us and we tend to travel in style. Besides, who would want to spend eternity being poor? Good thing for Carlisle's job as a top surgeon. Imagine if there wasn't enough money…I won't be able to shop! Oh the horror!! Thankfully, that won't be happening anytime soon. I'll see if that ever happens in the future and will do anything to prevent it.

Bella and Edward have been cuddling and whispering since we've boarded. Separating only during the aircraft's takeoff run. Even then they would be staring into each other's eyes, being all lovey-dovey. Even Jasper has started to behave like Edward…not that I don't enjoy the attention, but there's so much I need to discuss with Bella for our shopping trip! And Edward is just being selfish, keeping Bella all to himself. Hmph.

Edward looked up for a moment and caught my eye. His eyes held a trace of amusement. He was laughing at me! The great all-knowing, all-seeing Alice! Grr…

Since I can't get Bella, I'll just have to plan the shopping trip all by myself. And trust me brother dear it won't be pretty. Muahahahaha!

**Edward POV**

I gently picked Bella up, careful not to wake her from her slumber. We had just arrived at London Heathrow airport. It was a pleasant flight having all the time to spend with Bella without interruptions. Although Alice's thoughts were getting me quite worried. I didn't want Bella suffering her wrath. I still can't believe how Bella could love me. Such a beautiful angel shouldn't love a monster like me.

"Edward..." I snapped my head down to gaze at my Bella. She snuggled deeper into my embrace. Oh, sleep talking again. "I love you..."

My face broke into a grin. "I love you too angel." I whispered into her ear.

**Bella POV**

"_I love you too angel"_

I smiled. No mater how many times he says it, it would always make my heart skip a beat knowing that my Greek god boyfriend feels the same way as me. Gorgeous Edward Cullen loving plain old Bella Swan. I couldn't ask for a better miracle.

He _'woke'_ me up as we approached the customs. Once cleared of that we made our way outside to the cars that Alice had rented. Our luggages were already in the trunk of each car. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett got into the maroon Mercedes while Edward, Alice, Jasper and I climbed into the silver Volvo. I almost thought that it was Edward's Volvo until I climbed in and smelt the scent that just screams of 'rental car'. Immediately I leaned over to my Adonis and took a deep long breath. Inhaling his scent in order to drive away the scent of the rental car. He chuckled at the gesture and smiled my favourite crooked smile.

The ride to our destination was smooth. Carlisle had been here before and Edward just had to follow Carlisle's thoughts for the directions. In 15 minutes we had reached a small village slightly away from the main town. We stopped in front of a humble looking inn.

"Alright. This is where we're meeting Severus tomorrow. We'll be staying here for the night. Gives us a chance to explore before heading up to his mansion in the morning. Let's go check in and then you kids are free to roam about." Carlisle informed us of the day's agenda.

I felt Edward's arms holding me tighter. I looked up to see his face in a grimace. I was about to ask him what's wrong when I caught sight of Alice sporting an evil grin and a sharp glint in her eyes.

Oh oh… trouble!

~*~

After an endless amount of shopping, I finally collapsed onto the bed. Alice had been uncommonly aggressive for this shopping trip. I wonder what had pissed her off.

"How are you feeling Bella?" queried my Adonis.

"Like hell. I can't feel my limbs anymore," I can't help but whimper. It was really brutal.

"I'm sorry love. Here let me massage some feeling back into your sore muscles." I only remembered feeling Edward's cold and soothing strokes before succumbing to the darkness.

**Edward's POV**

It's almost time to meet Carlisle's long time friend. Bella was knocked out the whole night after entertaining Alice and her crazy shopping sprees. All of us were sitting on the sofas found in the lobby except for Carlisle. He was in the process of checking us out when a man approached him. Dressed in a black leather jacket with matching leather pants and boots, with shoulder length straight hair as black as the darkest night. He struck me as someone not to be messed with. But what concerned me was the fact that I did not even realize his presence until he greeted my father. Could it be that there are others with Bella's ability to block my mind-reading gift?

~*~

"Severus, let me introduce you to my family. Esme, my wife. My sons, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. My daughters Rosalie and Alice. And this here is Bella, Edward's girlfriend. Although I practically see her as my daughter already." Carlisle pointed to each of us as he said our names ending with a fatherly smile to Bella.

_You really should start thinking of making her an official Cullen, Edward._

_No Carlisle. I will not end her life._

_That wasn't what I meant though._ He then proceeded to think of his late night activities with Esme last night. Leaving me puzzling about what it was that he meant.

"Guys, meet Severus Snape. We met each other around 200 years ago when I was passing by London. He invited us to spend a few weeks of summer with him. I'm sure you would find the experience enlightening." Carlisle beamed and I had a suspicion that there was something he wasn't telling us. A suspicion that was further confirmed when he started thinking about the article he read on the plane about tuberculosis.

Am I just being paranoid? No one else seems to be worried. Besides wouldn't Alice say something if she saw anything bad in the future? But then again, the future is not set in stone. I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to see Bella looking at me with a curiously worried expression. I didn't realize that my family had already begun to leave the inn. I grinned at Bella and leaned down, capturing her lips for a quick chaste kiss before going to catch up with the rest.

~*~

**Bella's POV**

We were outside, in the back alley found behind the inn. Standing in a circle staring at Severus who was holding out a coat hanger. All of us except for Carlisle looked at him incredulously. What did he say? We were traveling by portkey and need to hold on to the hanger? What is a portkey?

"Are you mental?" Emmett voiced out. Followed by a smack on the back of the head by Rosalie. "What…Rose!" he grumbled. I understand his sentiments. Was Carlisle's friend perhaps from a mental institution?

"Oops. Pardon me my friend. It seems I have forgotten to inform them what a portkey is." Carlisle mentioned sheepishly as he noticed the expressions on our faces and our hesitation.

"It's alright. I wouldn't expect them to believe you either had u explained to them without the aid of the portkey itself." Severus replied. He then turned to address us. "A portkey is a form of transportation found in the world of magic. It can be in the shape of any item. As long as that item was spelled and keyed to the location of your desired destination. There are different ways to trigger the portkey. It could be activated by a pre-defined word or triggered automatically at a preset time. In our case now, the trigger is a word so if all of you could kindly grab hold of the hanger…" he trailed off and gave us a look telling us to hurry up and to just grab the item.

After making sure that everyone was holding on, the last thing I heard before feeling the floor disappearing was…

"Lightning"

~*~

_AN: That's it for this chapter folks! I'm kinda stuck on the next chapter. Apparently my muse decided to take a vacation to the Maldives. So eventhough I know what's supposed to happen, I can't seem to pen it down. Let's hope my muse comes back soon. ___


End file.
